ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Patches
Version 1.6.9 Release Date: 2018-11-20 Changes: * Fix for periodic crash-on-launch bug for macOS Mojave users * Numerous typos / spelling mistakes / UI problems fixed throughout the new localizations Version 1.6.8 Release Date: 2018-9-28 Changes: * Language support for French, Italian, Brazilian Portuguese, German, Polish, Russian, Spanish and Simplified Chinese is implemented. Version 1.6.1 Release Date: Beta Branch on Steam only on 2017-11-28 Changes: * Fullscreen mode(s) will no longer require restart * Numerous UI modifications to prep for localization Bugs: * Mouse will now function correctly in fullscreen in Windows 10 w/ the Fall Creators Update. * Potential fix for rare profile wipe bug after BSOD and other critical crashes * A couple of rare crash bugs fixed * Minor event logic, spelling, and grammar fixes * Minor tooltip text changes * Fixed minor mouse input bugs * Advanced FTL Navigation no longer allows player to jump to his own location * Restored the “Low O2” Warning * Fixed: Enemy “charge” weapons could lock up and never fire when used with Cloaking * Fixed small bugs with “Is it warm in here?” achievement * Backup Battery that was damaged while in use would not properly remove bonus power * Unpowered drones can no longer be ionized by stray ion shots * Fixed saving bug that could clone dead crew * Fixed: Neutral ships would still teleport over boarders * Fixed Save & Continue exploit where you could double dip on rewards * Fixed: ASB shots in flight would not properly save when quitting * Fixed: Enemy crew AI would freeze them in place in some rare situations * AI is less likely to juggle power between weapons if they are mid-charge * Mid-cloning crew are now valid ‘targets’ for removal in events * Correctly rewards scrap in rare situations that the player receives two pieces of equipment in a single location and their cargo is full. Mod-Specific Fixes / Additions: * The Slipstream Mod Manager will need to be updated to work with the newest version, but once updated all old mods should function normally * Artillery systems can now be set to start=”false” for both enemies and players. Players can purchase the missing artillery system in shops, and that will no longer create bad save files. * New tag added for event XML’s. (Check “REMOVAL_TEST” event for example use) Version 1.05.13 Release Date: 2014-6-3 * Drone lists should properly work for blue options in events * Defense Drones will be able to target all flak weaponry * Fixed: Charge Weapons could find themselves in a state where they were unable to fire * Fixed: Combat Drones would not be able to fire if the drone system was hacked (even with the pulse inactive). * Fixed: Some pre-version 1.5.12 saves would not load. * Fixed: Charge Weapons would sometimes have problems when continuing from a saved game * A few more text edits and event script errors fixed Version 1.05.12 Release Date: Beta Branch on Steam only on 2014-5-13 * Fixed: Game could lockup when continuing after saving mid-jump * Fixed crash when returning cloned crew to stations after reloading a game * Fixed: Swapping out an upgraded Clonebay for a Medbay results in dead crew stuck as ‘cloning’ * Possible fix for Lanius Achievement ‘Low Cabin Pressure’ - It would fail if you continued an old game. * Additional safety code to help prevent profile data loss * Restored sound and popup for unlocking a Type B Layout for a ship * Fixed: Mind Controlled crew via hacking would be infinite when player Saved and Quit * Fixed: Enemy AI would sometimes not be able to mind control player boarders * Crew Statistics will no longer count skill masteries that are re-earned due to cloning * Possible fix for the boss destroying the base even though it didn’t get to to the base * Crew will no longer count as ‘manning’ a system if they are mid-death animation * Fixed bug where it would count a Hard Victory with Type B as a Hard Victory with Type A too. * Clonebay will properly heal when Waiting as well as Jumping * Fixed the Crystal Ship Achievement ‘Clash of the Titans’ - Will properly count Rock pirate ships * Enemy Zoltan Shields are no longer boosted by the System Repair Bomb * Repair Bombs should no longer over-repair and prevent manning * Fixed bug where Flagship Game Over time would go past 0 without a Game Over * Chain Ion weapon incorrectly displayed its final boost state * Weapon charge bars will render outside of the target box, preventing cut-offs * Increased opacity of the Detect Lift visual (Slug / Augment ability ) - Doubly increased for Colorblind * Crystal Lockdown effect will properly save when quitting * Reward boxes should now always fit in the text box * Reverse Ion Field augment will now sometimes block Pulsar Star ion bursts * Rebel Fleet ships will no longer have Clone Bays when Advanced Edition content is disabled * Crew left behind when jumping will no longer clone * Teleport System will properly disarm if enemy Super Shield drone activates shield mid-aim * Enemy ships should no longer teleport back boarders if player Energy Shield is present * Hacked defense drones will no longer shoot * Boss units that are mind controlled will still be present in the following stage * Fixed: Crystal crew boxes on the left could malfunction when being cloned * Mannable subsystem tooltips fixed to be more accurate * More specific tips added for some weapons * (PC Only) Mind Controlled crew can no longer be selected with hotkeys * Fixed: If crew were selected when mind controlled, they would remain selected and could be commanded * Fixed Clonebay alarm getting stuck when restarting the game * Enemy Zoltan Shields will drop after battle to allow friendly boarders to come home. * Fixed: Mind Control sometimes permanently lowered max health of crew * Loading pre-AE saves will use the correct difficulty * Rock Achievement “Is it warm in here?” was incorrectly triggering * Super Shield will correctly stop hacking / boarding drones that are mid-flight * Beams could load incorrectly after a Save and Quit * Slug Achievement “Disintegration Ray” will no longer trigger for player crew * Fixed: Enemy Reactor wouldn't be affected by Ion Storm if game is re-loaded mid-fight. * (iPad Only) Achievement texts will fit in their boxes correctly * Many minor text / event alterations and corrections * More minor bugs fixed that I probably forgot to record Version 1.05.10 Release Date: 2014-4-10 Critical Fixes: * Mac OS X version 10.5.8 is supported once again * Fixed crash when purchasing Clonebay when player had a Zoltan in their Medbay * Fixed possible crash and slowdowns when the Backup Battery took damage * Fixed crash when loading a save from after the Flagship Construction battle * Added crash protection for mind controlling in Flagship artillery rooms that are full General Fixes: * Zoltan Cruiser unlock quest fixed * Fixed one cause of incorrectly saving an event, resulting in loading a different result * Fixed: Couldn't counter mind control on your crew if enemy ship had an Energy Shield * Fixed: Enemy crew in isolated rooms (Flagship Artillery) could not damage player crew * Fixed: Advance Edition Stores never stocked a Clonebay if player was capped on systems * Fixed: Non-AE FTL Stores would have excess, empty system spaces & warn of the sys. cap * Fixed: Quitting mid-jump would create an unreliable save file * Fixed: Hard Mode would generate unbeatable Final Stand sectors * Possible Fix: Infinite Mind Control should no longer happen * Possible Fix: Hacking not draining shields should no longer happen * Kestrel's Full Arsenal Achievement fixed * Mind controlled enemies count as intruders for computing if a beacon is 'safe' * Minor positioning of clonebay/medbay art and blocked spaces fixed * Fixed Defense Drone II not shooting at asteroids * Fixed Rock Achievement #2 -- Allows Swarm Missiles now * Fixed art for the Vulcan Chain Laser and Kestrel C's Medbay * Fixed: Closing menus won't also interact with your drones / weapons * Fixed pulsar background when dynamic backgrounds is disabled * Minor event/text fixes * Excess logging removed Version 1.05.4 (Advanced Edition) Release Date: 2014-4-3 This list is not comprehensive. It was not kept in great detail over the development, but still captures the vast majority of polish changes and content additions provided. Polish / Modifications -- Considered general improvements that apply to both Vanilla and Advanced Edition versions of the game. * Weapon Depower Delay - After removing or losing power a weapon will quickly lose its charge over time rather than immediately lose all charge. * Additional Music: Ben Prunty has added four new tracks, one of which is only heard within the Advanced Edition Lanius sector. * New Events: New event scattered throughout the game, some penned by Planescape writer Chris Avellone. * Additional manning options: Doors and sensors can be manned to provide a +1 level boost to the system. Systems redesigned to 4 levels of power instead of the previous 3. Sensors at level 3 show the player the cooldowns of enemy weapons, while sensors at level 4 show the power bars. * Store Tabs: Stores can now have an additional tab, often increasing the amount of equipment/crew sold by 50-100%. * Human change: Humans are 10% faster at learning skills * Zoltan change: Zoltan explode on death, causing damage to nearby enemies * Boss redesign: The Flagship and the player start a couple jumps from the base. If the flagship gets to the base, it is not instant game over. The player has a countdown to fight it back. * Save & Quit anywhere: Mid-battle or even mid-event, you can save & quit whenever. Closing the game in other means (the window X) also saves the game. * Crash Recovery: You will be able to continue a game after a crash, usually at one jump prior to the crash. Ideally this is never actually needed. * Reward boxes: New reward boxes show resource changes, weapon/drone visuals, and any gained (or lost) crew * Crew colors: Crew sprites now have multiple colors available. * Rename mid game: Rename any crewmember from the Crew Manifest screen * Shield recharge bar: Explicitly shows the recharge time on your shields * Random ship button: Select a random ship from the hangar. * Drone Re-construction: If a drone is destroyed, there is a cooldown before it can be used again -- preventing enemy from spamming boarder drones * Drone Auto-Destruct: Battle drones left on the player ship after a fight will self-destruct, no longer creating an annoying obstacle to destroy. * Saving Crew Positions: Hot keys and on screen buttons available to save and restore crew stations. * Federation Ship’s Cloaking: Federation Cruiser can obtain the cloaking system (or any other systems, up to the now standard limit of 8) * Enemy pirate layouts: Pirate ships have completely new layouts for every enemy ship. * Minor tuning / balance: Changes to enemy AI, event rewards, stalemate prevention etc. * Minor UI changes: “In Danger” message on Ship button when unavailable and other small modifications to make the game more user friendly Additional Content -- Only present when the Advanced Edition content toggle is enabled within the player hangar. * Four new systems: ** Hacking: Launch a hacking drone to periodically disrupt an enemy system -- unique effect for every system. ** Mind Control: Temporarily turn an enemy into an ally ** Clone Bay (Replaces Medbay when purchased): Crew are cloned on death, losing some skill progress. Can't heal mid battle, but micro-heal on every jump. ** Backup Battery: Provides temporary power * Weapon Stun - Many weapons have a chance to stun crew that they hit in advanced mode * Enemy ship variations: Every enemy ship now has alternate system distribution, many of which take advantage of the new systems mentioned above. * The Lanius: New alien that is not hurt by low o2 and drains o2 from the room its in * New sector with entirely new events, new music track, and two new enemy ships (the Lanius ships) * New player ships: Type C layouts for the 8 base player ships, plus an entirely new Lanius cruiser with its own alternate layout and achievements. * New weapons: ** Laser Chainguns: Every time it fires, its cooldown decreases. ** Ion Chaingun: Every time it fires, its damage increases. ** Flak Guns: Less accurate, more potential for damage (Area targeting) ** Charge Guns: Can charge multiple times, adding more projectiles every time it charges ** Repair Bomb: Fully repairs the system its fired at ** Stun Weaponry: Minor ion damage along with guaranteed stun of enemy crew * New drones: ** Ion Intruder: Boards enemy ship and ions systems randomly ** Shield Drone: Charges one layer of Zoltan shield periodically ** Anti-Drone Drone: Shoots down enemy drones attacking the ship ** New Beam Drones: A fire beam drone, and an advanced version of the standard Beam Drone * New environments: ** Anti-Ship Battery: Attacks the player ship, enemy ship, or both depending on the event. Present at every rebel fleet location. ** Pulsar: Ionizes any ship’s shields and possibly other random systems * New augments: ** Lifeform Scanner: Detects the location of life forms, even when sensors are down. ** Zoltan Shield Bypass: Allows teleporting and mind controlling through Super Shields ** Defense Drone Scrambler: Completely disrupt any targeting by enemy defense drones ** Backup DNA Storage: Crew won’t be lost if they die when the cloning bay is off. ** Battery Charge Booster: Backup battery’s lock time is halved. ** Emergency Respirators: Crew take half damage from low O2. ** Fire Suppression: Automatically put out fires throughout the ship ** Explosive Replicator: Missile based weapons have a 50 percent chance of not using a missile ** Distraction Buoys: Leaves a false signal at sector start to delay rebels 1 jump ** Hacking Stun: Adds a stun effect to the hacking activated power Bug/Misc Fixes * Enemy ships are much less likely to have 2 of the same drone. * No more comma differences between the text of the marooned slug (sorry /u/Twinge). * Alternate blue choices to unlock the Mantis Cruiser * Ion Bomb cooldown increased to 21 from 18 * Automated Re-loader benefit decreased to 10% from 15%. * Added an animation when fires get put out. * Hull damage / bonus repairs from events will not mysteriously remain at visited locations. * Fixed: Enemy boarders going on 'space walks' with strange pathing * Reverse Ion Field and Drone Reactor Augments fixed to display their correct values * Cloak meter correctly resets when jumping cloaked out of combat * Rockmen AI will no longer be 'scared' of fire, preventing repairs. * Can now re-map options button without causing options screen to open * Shields only provide skill boost if an enemy is present * Restored defense drone drift after power off * Enemies will no longer power their missile weapons if they don't have missiles * Fixed: Repair progress would reset in some specific circumstances when taking damage * Fixed: Repair progress could reset when the system was limited by nebula/event * Jumping away from the boss mid-explosion won't reset progress * Fixed: Ion lock rendering bug when you had locked systems adjacent to each other * Rebel locations will continue to have enemy ships even after you've cleared them * Flagship will have the proper weapon visuals during its destruction * Zoltan energy is preserved correctly after loading a game * System order preserved in ship hangar screen * No longer plays oxygen loss sound effect when breaching empty rooms * Shields should properly repower in all situations after damage/ion effects * Store no longer auto-opens on reload * Systems will properly repower after limits imposed by events disappear * Minor text fixes Minor rendering bug fixes * Bombs can no longer miss when targeting yourself * Enemy boarding drones are destroyed when the enemy ship is defeated * Maps will no longer have disconnected beacons, everything will be accessible * Additional price changes on weapons and equipment for balancing * And finally: bonus, never seen before, new bugs added with all of this new content! Version 1.03.4? Release Date: ''some time before 2013-11-13 '''Minor Bugs:' *Crew ordered to leave a room, then ordered to return before they have left will now return to their previously-occupied square, rather than filling the room in the normal priority order. As a consequence, crew may no longer be reshuffled within a room while paused - they must exit the door before returning in order to fill by normal priorities. Version 1.03.3 Release Date: 2013-05-23 Tuning: *You can now retrieve crew from a room when teleporting even if they are shooting at a door or walking, limit of 4 per teleport. *If you're carrying the Crystal alien from the stasis pod, the Rock Homeworld map will start with the appropriate quest marker to for the beacon that leads to the Crystal sector. *The Crystal Lockdown bomb is now available as a drop (from enemies or in Stores) in Rock sectors. *Shield Skill will level up when the shields absorb a hit, not when they recharge. This prevents turning the shields on/off to level up. Major Bugs: *Fixed: Bug that would sometimes cause an enemy ship not to get hit by asteroids in an asteroid field. *Fixed: Bug gave double rewards after victory when player teleporter was broken and crew 'used the shuttle'. *Jumping will now immediately provide invulnerability to solar flares, incoming boarding drones, and beams. *Can no longer open the ship upgrades screen in hostile situations using the hot key. *If the boss is destroyed, at that point game over will be blocked and your victory is assured even if your ship is exploding. *Blast Door health will properly regenerate on safe (no current boarders) jumps. *Boarding Drones will no longer be hit by projectiles after they've successfully landed. *Boarding Drones will no longer be destroyed upon Boss Ship Super Shield regeneration. *Waiting in a nebula will no longer remove the sensor dampening effect. *Fixed: Sometimes enemy boarders wouldn't pursue any targets and just stand around. Minor Bugs: *Drones should no longer fly "into" the shields and fire past them. *Dying crew members will stay dead if you Save & Quit + Continue. They will also remain unselectable and unmovable as soon as dying animation starts. *Will no longer open the store / allow repair in the rare situation that you have 0 hull and should be dead. *Credits + Victory screen won't close if you accidentally tap a key - only escape will close it. *Missiles/lasers/asteroids/etc. will no longer collide with bombs since they are technically 'interior' objects. *The event where your crew member goes crazy will have the correct race/name after going crazy. *You won't be able to waste your money choosing pointless repair choices at the repair station event. *Beam Weapons can now correctly cause breaches, but that will not come standard to current weapons to preserve balance so it's just for modders. *Interior console glow fixed to display correct colors for crew levels. *Combat/Defense drones will properly trigger blue event options. *Drone / missile counts can no longer go negative. *Modding to have more than 4 shield bars will no longer make asteroids ridiculously terrifying. *Crew will no longer continue repairing a breach if the room is on fire, the fire will take the correct priority (as the animation shows). *More grammar/typo fixes and minor animation/image polish. Version 1.03.1 Release Date: 2012-12-21 Changes: * Colorblind mode (available in options) makes many color pallette changes and adds additional symbols to help out our colorblind players. I apologize for the delay in getting this into the game! * Hotkeys added for many actions in the game, customizable from within the Options menu * Indicator for when the enemy is attempting to jump away (and if it's able to) * Cloaking will automatically cooldown in non-danger situations * You can now pause using the middle mouse button * Orange room borders for very low O2 have been replaced with hazard stripes on the floor * Ctrl+click (customizable in Options) when aiming will allow you to specify a single weapon to auto-fire (or not auto-fire if auto-fire button is toggled) * Minor balance change: System Repair drones power requirement reduced to 1 Major Bugs: * Cloaking will provide the +60 evasion even if you don't have a pilot * Beams will correctly damage crew (and start fires if the Fire Beam) * Odd numbered Shield Systems will now properly repower after ionization * Tough Little Ship, Astronomically Low Odds, and all of the Crystal Cruiser achievements fixed * Repair/Anti-Personel Drones will always properly disappear whenever unequipped (or sold) - this will let you unequip them to make room for repair men if you system is destroyed * Potential fix for rare crash when selecting weapons Minor Bugs: * Fixed: Zoltan Bonus power wouldn't update while paused for drones * Federation Cruiser Artillery cooldown imagery properly updates during pause * Fixed: Sometimes incorrectly displays the teleporter/shuttle text when your crew dies after battle * All enemies (including boarders) will now have names * Tooltips will properly clear when events/sub-windows open * System limits/effects caused by events (or nebulas) update upon arrival, not after the event * Cloaking system glow fixed * Zoltan Trade hub event fixed - blue option will actually do something now * Fixed: Quest beacon tooltips were sometimes inaccurate * More Typos/Grammar Fixes Version 1.02.6 Release Date: 2012-09-30 *Fixed some texture rendering issues on Mac OS X and older Windows/Linux machines *Fullscreen - FTL Native Resolution fixed to accurately provide the pre-1.02 Fullscreen method for older PCs *Tough Little Ship Achievement fixed *Fixed exploit that allowed player crew to walk through enemy blast doors, which is also a potential fix for the AI bug of walking through walls/doors (Thanks Unlucky Scarecrow!) *Defense Drones Don't Do D'Anything and Master of Patience Achievements potentially fixed *Protection against quests spawning at unreachable nodes *Crystal Weapons / Missile Weapons will accurately state the number of shots they fire per cooldown *Minor UI help - clearer tooltips for Cloaking/Teleporting and hotkey numbers for drones *More event/descriptions/tooltip typos fixed Version 1.02.5 Release Date: 2012-09-27 *Restored functionality to those that don't support certain OpenGL features *Fixed Zoltan shield display *Added some additional logging/overrides to help in support New Content: * Slug random encounter: overhear two slug ships in a nebula. If you eavesdrop on their comms chatter, you get a quest marker. * (Need more info!) Version 1.02 Compatibility Changes: *Older laptops experiencing "overly pixelated" or distorted images should now function *MacBooks with ATI X1600 video cards will potentially function both in fullscreen and windowed. I do not have access to a MacBook with that video card, so if you're experiencing that problem please update me! *Mac OS X version now implements Left-Ctrl+Left-Click to be equivalent to Right-Click Fullscreen Changes: *Fullscreen stretch now works differently and should be more effective at properly "stretching" to fill your screen *Monitors that support 2560x1440 should be properly scaling and look much better (I'm jealous) *Monitors with resolutions less than 1280x720 may now function in Fullscreen Stretched depending on your OpenGL support *A more elaborate manual mode is available for tweaking your desired resolution effect within settings.ini Additional Video Settings: *V-Sync can be activated within options mode. Depending on your system, you still might need to force it on or off from your video card control panel as well. *Frame limiting is also available from the options. Between the two (V-Sync vs. Frame Limiting), pick the one that works best for you to balance performance and cpu use. Additional Game Settings: *Within options you can enable paths to be drawn when hovering over a beacon. *Dialog keys will now have a brief delay before they are active, this can be disabled within the options. Other Bugs: *Start Crash Fix: Sometimes unidentified USB devices could cause FTL to fail to start *Removed bugged weapon from the secret sector *Moving crewmembers will still teleport assuming they are in the room of their final destination *Killing the crew of an enemy ship will count as defeating it for stats *Selling the Zoltan Energy shield will no longer be bugged *Federation Ship will properly unlock on victory (and will unlock retroactively for those that experienced this bug) *Secret Cruiser Type B stealth imagery has been fixed *Fixed situation where a defense drone could become permanently powered *Energy Shield can no longer be damaged while jumping, preventing it from properly recharging *Fixed: Ion Storm and Nebula effects would disappear at beacons where you leave behind an enemy *Saving in sector maps can no longer sometimes cause you to skip a sector *Excess error message repeats removed *Repeated "victory" in Sector 1 after restart fixed *Possible fix for disappearing quests after Save & Quit *Possible fix for enemies jumping away despite destroyed piloting *Fixed freezing enemy AI when low on health and medbay is on fire *Save & Quit in a store will no longer reduce repair costs *Typos corrected in tooltips/weapons/events Version 1.01 (Need more info!) Version 1.0 (Need more info!) There don't seem to be any patch notes, either on the game forums, or in the files. So, this page is going to have to be put together piecemeal. Category:Content